A Spark Of Love
by Troublelover16
Summary: Grub Kelp...Younger brother of Commander Kelp. Mummy's little boy. Seemingly hopeless when it goes to relationships. But what happens when he starts to have major experiences of the romantic kind? Will it be enough for him to form a lasting relationship? Enough to finally move out? Well, it all starts with a spark of love...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the first of my stories that haven't come from AFC. I've been wanting to write something about Grub. Possibly romantic. Threw in Trubs as well and this is what I got. Lol. Well, read on and I hope you guys like it! ~Trubslover~**

* * *

Chapter One

The scent of lilies makes me look up from my paperwork. I quickly glance at the clock and I smile as I see what time it is. 10:30.

Glancing at my reflection in my computer screen, I run my fingers through my messy hair, in an attempt to make it lie flat. No suck luck. I decide that it's a lost cause and quickly run to meet the elf who was quickly passing my cubicle.

I put on my best smile and wave as she walks past. "Good morning Lili. How are you?"

Lili Frond, for of course it was she, stopped and looked up at me. She smiled. I almost caved right then. She was just so freaking gorgeous.

"Oh, good morning Grub. I'm doing great thank you. How about yourself?"

I sighed and leaned against the cubicle wall. Time to play it cool. Or… at least attempt to. Hopefully those tips from Trubs will work… After all, he did manage to get Holly Short, THE Holly Short, to be his wife. So, today, I was feeling confident.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just busy as usual. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork."

Lili shook her head in sympathy. "I understand completely. But, you'd think that as the Commander's brother, you'd get less?"

I laughed, amused by her logic. "Yes, most people do. But no, it's quite the opposite in fact. Trubs doesn't play favorites, he doesn't cut back on me, rather I think sometimes he gives me more work."

"Ah, but that's were you're wrong Grub. Commander Kelp doesn't play favorites, _except_ when it's Holly."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. The two of us shared a quick laugh and upon realizing what time it was, Lili, unfortunately, had to get back to work.

"I wish I could talk more Grub, but you said it yourself, the Commander doesn't play favorites. I've got more than enough paperwork for the day."

I nodded. "Alright then."

She turned to leave and I suddenly remembered the whole reason I'd begun the conversation.

"Wait Lili!"

She paused and looked back at me, her blond hair shining under the fluorescent lighting of the office.

"Yes Grub?"

"Umm.." I looked down at my feet, stumbling over what words to use. Her beauty had made me a blubbering fool… Well, more so than usual. It was time to man up and just say it already! But… how?

"Umm… I was wondering… If.."

Lili raised an inquiring eyebrow. "If…?"

I looked up and nervously ran my fingers through my hair, successfully messing it up even more. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? Like out to dinner and a movie perhaps?"

The look of surprise on her face was incredible. Finally she regained her senses and smiled suspiciously. "Like on a date?"

I nodded sheepishly, presumably blushing so much that I resembled the late Commander Julius Root. "Umm… yeah…"

Nothing could have prepared me for what Lili said next. Her blue eyes sparkled with an impish spirit and she smiled slightly.

"Why I'd love to. When?"

I hadn't thought of that… I was just concerned with getting the 'yes'. I wasn't sure if I'd even get it! Now that I had… Well…

"How about tonight? 7:30?"

Lili nodded in agreement. "That sounds great. I get off at 5 so that gives me plenty of time to get ready."

She started to leave again, but then turned her head at the last moment and winked slyly.

"See you at 7:30."

I nodded furiously, still blushing madly. "Yeah! Of course!"

Lili disappeared around the corner and I sunk down to the floor. I let my head fall into my hands in disbelief. Did I really just land a date with _Lili Frond_? It was so amazing and I couldn't wait until everyone found out.

But who should I tell first? No doubt Lili would be telling everyone else she saw the rest of the day. It was only fair that I get to tell at least one person.

I jumped up from the floor with amazing speed for my abilities, and dash off towards Trouble's office.

* * *

I sighed as the sound of someone banging on my door interrupted me from my paperwork.

"Yes?! Who is it? What do you want?"

"Trouble! It's me, Grub. I have come exciting news!"

Sighing again, I open the door for my younger brother. I don't mind talking to him, but when there is a lot of paperwork to catch up on… one doesn't have the time.

"Grub… what is it? What's going on?" I couldn't help but notice that he was grinning like a mad man. Something must have happened… I haven't seen him like this since the time Mum bought him that new pen for him birthday last year.

"She said yes!"

"Who said yes?" I had no idea what he was talking about. With my brother it was hard to tell who 'she' was. For all I knew Mum had agreed on letting him move out.

"Lili! You remember I told you about my crush on her. I used those tips you gave me and asked her out and she said yes!"

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just say what I think he said? If so… how was it even possible?

"What?!"

"I got a date with Lili Frond! Tonight. At 7:30."

I laughed with amazement. I had no idea that he'd actually succeed with that. There were tons of guys who had tried and failed to ask Lili on a date, but my brother, of all people, managed to get her to say yes on the first try. Unbelievable.

"Wow… Seriously? Congrats bro… Wow… How'd you manage that?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. We talk just about everyday and today I managed to summon enough courage to ask her. And now I just can't wait for tonight and to see the looks on everyone's faces when they find out that…"

Suddenly he froze, a look of sheer terror and worry coming into his eyes.

I frowned. "What's wrong? What happened to all of the excitement?"

When Grub spoke next, the extreme happiness in his voice had been replaced with the sheer terror that was shown in his eyes.

"How am I going to tell Mummy?!"

* * *

**So how'd I do? Did I keep Grub in character enough? Remember he was using the tips that Trouble gave him. Lol. What do think about a chapter talking about those helpful hints? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, then. Here's the next chapter if any one is reading this. Enjoy. :) ~Trubslover~**

* * *

Chapter Two

As it turned out, I didn't have to tell Mummy right away. She wasn't at home when I walked in at 6:00 that evening, so I was free to go without her asking any questions. She was probably at one of her book club meetings, so I was good until after 9, so I'd have to tell her then. But, that wasn't important right now. At the moment, I needed to set up things for tonight.

First thing, dinner. I quickly looked up the number to the new vegetarian restaurant in downtown Haven and booked a table for two at 7:50. That would give me 20 minutes to pick up Lili and get to the restaurant. Perfect.

Next... A movie perhaps? Grabbing my laptop, I searched through the movies playing at Haven Cinemas. There was the Hill of Tallite Trilogy, of course. But they always played that and just about everyone had seen it. Only the nerds and historians went to see that anymore.

Then there was this new romantic comedy out, called_ A Spark Of Love,_ starring three-time AMP winner, Skylar Peat. It was about a young elf, straight out of college, who moves to Atlantis and starts her new life there. She finds that she had gotten more than she bargained for when she meets her strange next door neighbor. Oddly enough the two start to find love with each other.

Hmm... That sounded like it might be good. I figured Lili would be interested in it and I was finding it to be a bit a intriguing myself. After buying two e-tickets, I quickly glanced at the clock. 6:30. Well, I supposed I might as well get ready now.

I started to search through my closet, trying to find something decent, but casual, to wear out. There was the orange polo Mummy got me for my birthday... But then there was the blue tee from our last shopping trip... So many choices...

Finally I decided on a pair of black jeans and bright green tee that went with my red hair. It also provided an interesting effect with my violet eyes. I tied up my black converses and sighed as I remembered that my hair was an absolute disaster...

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I wondered how I could possibly fix the mess on top of my head that was supposedly hair. It was naturally curly and it never wanted to lay flat, something was always sticking up, no matter how much water or gel I put on it. Mummy insisted that my messy locks were cute, but honestly, I wasn't a child anymore.

After a painstakingly long amount of time, with no results, I decided to give up, especially considering that it was now 7:10.

Sighing at the state of my hair once more, I grab my jacket off the rack in the hall and head out the door. Time to go get my date... Here's to hoping this goes well...

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself knocking on the door of 1137 Golden Leaf Way, 5 blocks down from mine and Mummy's place. Attempting to flatten my hair once more, I stood anxiously waiting on the doorstep. I sure hoped Lili was ready...

After about two minutes, the door was opened and Lili's face appeared in the doorway. I have to say... I was stunned senseless.

Her golden blond hair was curled and it bounced as she moved. Her make up was unusually light for her, only a bit of blush, some eyeliner and mascara to highlight her sky-blue eyes. Her outfit was casual, but still stunning nonetheless. I must say, skinny jeans and a tight-fitting blue tee was enough to make anyone look twice. Especially on her. There was never a time that she didn't look amazing.

"Hello, Grub. You look nice."

I shook my head, coming out of my stupor. Time to get back to reality. "Thank you Lili... You look beautiful yourself."

"Thanks." She smiled and was that a hint of a blush? Impossible...

Opening the door wider, she motioned for me to come in. "Do you want to come in for a moment. I'm not quite ready yet and you're welcome to have a seat in here on the couch."

"Alright." I followed her politely inside and calmly took a seat on her dark plush couch. Hmm. Comfy.

"What time are the reservations?"

"7:50. Take you're time. I'm in no hurry."

So, with a quick grin, Lili dashed off upstairs, but not without showing me the remote to the television and giving me permission to help myself to a drink of water.

I sat and watched the daily news while I waited. It had been an uneventful day, luckily, and the news was mainly filled with stories of rumors circulating across the city. I sure hoped Lili and I didn't end up on there...

"AHH!"

I jumped up in panic, as something orange and furry leapt behind the couch. What in Frond's name was _THAT?!_

"Grub?! Are you alright?"

Lili came running down the stairs in a hurry. Was that the sound of worry in her voice?

I pointed a shaking finger behind the couch. "I think there's something behind there..."

She peeked behind it and laughed as she held out her arms. In a flash of orange, a small tabby kitten jumped into her arms.

"Grub. This is Alexander. Alex for short." She looked down at the kitten. "Alex, this is Grub. Mummy's going out with him tonight, so I want you to be a good boy while I'm gone."

Alex meowed in response and hopped to the floor, with what I was sure was a death glare in my direction. He then disappeared upstairs.

Lili laughed. "Don't mind him. He gets jealous whenever I have a date at the house. He was my Christmas gift from Daddy last year."

I laughed as well and held out my arm. "It's fine, he just surprised me as all. Now, shall we get going?"

Lili giggled and her blue-eyes sparkled, making my heart melt. "Of course. Let's go."

* * *

**I've always seen Grub as a bit shy on the outside, but on the inside, a total romantic. He's just got to over come his cowardly nature. xD Oh, btw, this is set after The Atlantis Complex and as if the events of The Last Guardian will never happen. :P  
**

**Still reading? It's not that hard to write a review... Please? I would really like to know how this story is... ~Trubslover~**


End file.
